Luke Side Story
by speed and write
Summary: A collection scenes from Luke's POV in the Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. If you have any requests for this fic please tell me no other pairings allowed besides Layton/Claire.
1. That Mysterious Woman

****

Luke Side Story

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Professor Layton Series

**Summary:** A collection scenes from Luke's POV in the Professor Layton and the Unwound Future.

**Author's note:** Hey! It's been a while since I started writing fanfics again, I should finish my other ones, but that could wait that and I have exams soon. If you have any questions or any criticisms please tell me and if you want a scene from the game (only game 3) that you want to see, please let me know, oh and by the way, no stupid stuff or pairings in the requests besides Layton/Claire.  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 – That Mysterious Woman **

The Professor and I are off to the Gilded 7 Casino to meet the author of this letter. My future self.

I admit it feels really awkward that were expecting meet future me. But there must be a reason why he dragged us all the way to this Future London. The London that looks the same but its air (I mean metaphorically) is quite different.

I suddenly heard the professor say something. I turned to see if it was meant for me. But I just saw the professor frozen and had a very shocked look in his face. I turned again to see what he was shocked about, maybe it was my future self or the future Professor.

But it was just lady walking by. There was no one behind her, then why is the professor shocked?

The lady looked a bit shady from her expression and her hat. The professor stayed frozen until the lady passed by us.

He quickly turned around but still remained a shocked expression.

"Professor?" I asked. But I heard no reply.

"Professor?" I asked again. "Professor? Is something the matter? You looked dazed."

The professor finally replied from my question, "I… I'm fine, Luke. My eyes seem to be playing tricks on me."

Really, professor? "Does this have something to do with that lady who just walked by?" I asked him. I think I am right though.

"It's probably nothing." Or maybe I wasn't, "She just reminded me of someone I knew a long time ago." That is a possibility, but who was that someone then?

I wanted to ask the professor but we continued to head on to the casino, hoping to find my future self, and probably an answer to my question.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have some more that I plan to do but it might take while because of my work rush. Ty for reading and please review! :D


	2. The Professor and the Woman

**Chapter 2 – The Professor and the Woman**

**

* * *

**

Author's note:

Hey, here's the next chapter, gonna place some more soon.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the Professor Layton series!

* * *

The Professor and I set off to Chinatown to find the future Professor as hopes to stop his evil deeds. We headed off to the usual Flatstone Street to see if there is a stairwell like Shipley said.

"Wha—?" The professor suddenly said. We stopped and I wondered what just happened. I turned to see what he was looking at and saw that woman from before; only she wasn't wearing that hat.

The Professor suddenly sped up to catch up with that woman. I followed him as well. He stopped to only realize she had disappeared. He then turned his head, and stared at the glass windows of a hat shop. I wonder what does woman had that made the professor act so strange all of the sudden.

"Hrm…" The professor said.

I was curious I had to ask, "Did you see that Professor? Wasn't that the same woman we saw earlier?"

There was small pause, then, "I suppose it was." The professor answered but he just kept on staring in the glass.

"You seem distracted, Professor." I'm worried about the professor, "Are you all right?"

There was another short pause, "What was that?" then the professor somehow snapped out of his trance, "Oh, right. I'm fine" The professor isn't really fine is he?

"If you say so." But then again, maybe it is better if I don't meddle with the professor's problems.

I turned my head and found the stairs we were looking for, "Oh, look at that. I bet these are the stairs Shipley mentioned."

I started to climb the stairs that will lead us to the road to Chinatown.

* * *

Ty for reading and please review!


	3. The 3 Men and Claire

**Chapter 3 – The 3 men and Claire**

**Author's note: **

This is requested by Professah Layton. I'll be continuing to write more of your requests by the way, thanks so much for reading. By the way I do not own the Professor Layton series.

* * *

I am still astounded from the professor's explanations on how Don Paolo was the future Dr. Schrader and Dean Delmona, "Wow. Nice work there, Professor."

"Shortly after that," The professor stated talking again, "I confronted Don Paolo and had him tell me everything." The professor seems a bit agitated now, "It seems Dimitri had been paying him quite handsomely to make sure we headed toward the pagoda." Wow, that must have been a lot of money, "I filled in Don Paolo in on all the strange happenings we've witnessed here. And then I requested his assistance in solving this mystery."

"Well, that all makes sense, I suppose…" but I'm not that satisfied yet, "But the part I still don't get is why Don Paolo decided he wanted to help us." He did some terrible things to us in some previous adventures, "After all, this is the fellow who tried to run us over with a Ferris wheel." I am still angry about that incident.

Don Paolo interrupted, "That's none of your business, brat!"

"Hey! Call me a brat again, and just see what happens!" I said angrily.

The professor answered my question calmly, "It was Claire, Luke. It all had to do with Claire."

"The woman Dimitri was talking about?" I wondered.

"Claire was my…" The professor seemed to be thinking of the words to say, "…girlfriend, back when I was just starting my academic career."So the professor did have feelings for that woman, "She was a researcher who worked in the same laboratory as Dimitri."

That explains for Dimitri's feelings, but wait, that means… "Oh, no! So she…"

"Yes…" The professor's voice seems to be down than usual, "The last time I saw her, she was on her way to the lab," The professor said in a depressing tone, "that day of that massive explosion." I see… "The oddest thing is that the accident received very little media coverage" The professor continued while regaining his composure. But I have to agree that is odd. "It's clear someone with a lot of influence was suppressing information about the incident" Who? "I did everything I could to research the matter on my own. My efforts were largely fruitless."

That must have been someone powerful to try to hide that huge accident, "I had no idea…" I'm really sorry for you professor.

"It is likely that Dimitri feels that he is to blame for Claire's death." I understand. It must have been quite painful to lose someone you love the most, "His obsession with going back in time seems like a twisted version of atonement"

I see… So it does make sense that Dimitri disguised himself as the professor, because the professor felt the same way to Claire… "What a terribly sad story…" I think I'm going to cry, "But, what does it have to do with Don Paolo?"

The professor smiled and said, "Well, Luke as it turns out, Dimitri and I weren't the only ones with strong feelings for Claire"

Wait… that means… "No way! You mean…"

"What? Don't act so surprised!" But I am surprised, "I have…" he was trying to think of words to say, "feelings too, you know!"

I see… I am still shocked that Don Paolo actually liked the same person the professor and Dimitri liked. Don Paolo then tells a story about how he started to hate Professor. It seemed to be also the time where Claire and the professor admitted they loved each other.

It is still sad that Claire died from that accident 10 years ago… well 20 years ago since we're in future London.

"Layton has been my archnemesis ever since that fateful day!" Don Paolo said. Did that also include falling down in a river and crying while running in the river? That was hilarious.

"I see…" That explains a lot

**

* * *

**

Author's note:

Thank you again for enjoying this, and Professah Layton I'll be working on your requests, just as soon as I'm done with my homework. 


	4. Clive

**Chapter 4 – Clive**

**Author's notes: **Hi again, this was also requested by Professah Layton, sorry if this is crappy.

* * *

"And that person is there!" The professor said as he pointed at the real culprit of this whole mystery.

The culprit stood up in surprise.

Every one of us in the restaurant was in shock. We couldn't believe it. It was… It was…

"I think you're mistaken, Professor." My future self. No, wait… If this place wasn't London in the future, then that means, he was someone else dressed up to make us believe that he was Future me. Isn't that right?

"No, there's no mistake here." Professor is starting to explain, "And there's no hiding it anymore, Luke. Or should I call you Clive." Clive? Who's he?

Future me, or, Clive couldn't believe what Professor had said. So is this all true?

"It took some time to put together the pieces of your plan." It had to be, we all worked hard on solving this mystery, "But when I finally understood it all, the sheer evil of it sent a chill down my spine." Wow that must have been very scary to make professor feel that way. I didn't see the professor quiver, though.

"Wh-what is he talking about, Clive?" Dimitri said. He knew about his real identity? But he seemed to be shocked as well.

The Professor continued his explanation, "You kept your true intentions hidden from everyone, Clive. Even your partner, Dimitri." Why would he?

"What are you saying, Hershel?" Dimitri demanded

The Professor continued "Clive was aiming for revenge on a massive scale," Massive? Revenge? How? "and you were nothing more than a pawn, Dimitri." Future me… I mean Clive was behind all of this, and Dimitri was just a pawn?

Clive said proudly, "Tremendous work, Professor! You've found me out!"

"Stop speaking in riddles, Layton!" Inspector Chelmey commanded, "What's this all about?

The Professor started, "Clive, you lived next door to the lab that exploded 10 years ago. You were just a child then. That blast demolished half of the building you lived in. Reports indicate that 10 people were killed in that explosion, two of whom were your parents." What? "It must have been a terrible shock. In the span of a few seconds, you lost your family and your home." That's terrible. "When the initial shock wore off, it was replaced with anger. You became obsessed with exacting revenge on those who had wronged you." I looked at Clive to see that he was getting annoyed,

The Professor continued to explain about what happened to Clive after that explosion. He got adopted by a very kind rich woman, who died shortly. Then he took a part-time job at a news paper so he could find the people that were responsible for the events 10 years ago. When he found it he planned to avenge his parents' death.

Using the information he got he build this set of Future London, and asked Dimitri to continue working on the time machine, he then kidnapped the scientists not to work for Dimitri but to work on something else.

Dimitri was surprised by this.

"We don't have all day, Layton! What was the second project?" Inspector asked.

"A weapon designed to cause destruction on an unimaginable scale." The professor answered. What is this weapon?

Dimitri couldn't believe it, "A weapon? Is this true, Clive?"

Clive suddenly started laughing, "And I thought scientists were supposed to observant! While you focused on your machine…" he then took off his hat, "I had a different goal. Though some may call it revenge, I prefer to think of it as justice. " Justice? "Over single-minded scientists and corrupt politicians"

"What are you saying, Clive?" Dimitri was angry but he was calm at the same time.

"Enough explainations" He said, "Let me show you!"

The he started to run and grabbed Flora by her arm.

"Hey!" I yelled. I ran towards him but he quickly kicked a potted plant at me, and I fell on the floor. The Professor began to run as well, jumping over the plant, and running outside the restaurant. I followed him. Outside, Clive had already driven a motor boat across the river and head towards the light house.

What are we going to do now?

**

* * *

**

Author's notes:

There is still one more request I need to finish. But please send me some if you want just not stupid stuff or pairings besides Layton/Claire. 


	5. The Last Time Travel

**Chapter 5 – The Last Time Travel**

**Author's Notes:** This is another request made by Professah Layton. Actually I wanted to do this first but I thought someone else might want other scenes to be included. I re-edited the chapter so please enjoy it once again...

* * *

"_Because, you see, there is no time machine. Not here, not anywhere." The professor declared._

* * *

"_I, of course, vehemently opposed this idea." Dimitri told us about his side of the story, when he was unmasked and was exposed of his fake bomb trap, "I loved her too, you see." Dimitri must have loved Claire that much to do all of this, "And though she didn't return my feelings, I didn't want to risk her getting hurt in the experiment" When you love someone truly, he/she will do anything for him/her._

"_Because of Bill's greed, Claire was lost to me forever…" Dimitri told us about the moment he tried to stop the experiment from happening. He was right. It was greed that had killed Claire and also had taken away the professor's, Dimitri's, and even Don Paolo's love. _

"_Life is full of cruel twists"_

* * *

"_Deep down inside, I hoped you might be able to talk be down from the edge of insanity again. This is the second time you've saved my life now… Thank you."Clive said as he was arrested for his crimes._

* * *

"_Hmph! Criminals like him make me think the whole world has gone mad." Says the real criminal… "Despicable, just despicable." You're the despicable one Prime Minister…_

"_Yes," Inspector? "People can often be so blinded by their own motivations that they lose sight of the damage they do" Oh… he's talking about the Prime Minister. "But criminals aren't the only blind ones."_

* * *

"_I don't think I have much longer here Hershel" Celeste was on the verge of tears._

"_I don't know what you mean." The professor said, I don't get it either._

"_You've taken awfully good care of that hat I gave you." _

_What did you say? "What did you say?" The professor and I thought of the same thing._

_Then I heard Inspector Chelmey's voice, "Oi, there you are, Layton! I did a background check on Claire's family like you asked." From what Celeste said a while ago, does that mean, Celeste was the one that gave the hat not Claire? But, she said didn't have much time here. I don't get it, "There's no record of Claire having a younger sister." _

_What? Then… "Then—" then that means…if Claire never did had a younger sister that means Celeste doesn't exist, if Celeste never existed, that means… this woman is…_

"_Yes, it was quite a shock when I first worked it out." Dimitri already knew?_

"_But you…" The professor is quite shocked by this, "You can't really mean—" _

"_It's me Hershel… It's Claire" The professor still couldn't believe what he had heard, but he was trying to accept the fact that, Claire is alive._

_But not for very long…_

* * *

The Professor, Claire, and I are in an alley, somewhere where no one would think to find us. I laid my back against a wall as the Professor spoke to Claire.

For the very last time…

"I suppose this is it, Hershel" Claire started

A lot of things happened today, and also unexpected surprises come each corner of the way. The man whom I thought was my future self, was just a man seeking revenge for his dead parents, and tried to destroy London for it. Dimitri wanted to go back in time to save Claire from ever getting killed from that explosion. The same explosion that killed… Clive's parents, and also gave Bill the Prime Minster seat.

"I have to get back to my own time" She is officially a time traveler, but that "time" she was talking about was… "Back to that day when… we parted" That day where she died from that explosion… 10 years ago.

"No, Claire…" I heard the Professor speak

To all of our surprises, Celeste, the woman that helped us in this mystery is actually Claire. According to Dimitri, Claire really got transported through time 10 years into the future, our time. But I'm sure this affected the Professor more than anyone else here.

"I'm sorry, I can't stay" Claire said.

I raised my head and saw the Professor and Claire hugging, and sharing a kiss… I would normally gross out from it but… right now, the Professor… the Professor would try to wish that, the kiss would just last forever.

Because the woman that he loved so much even today, was right there in front of him.

After the kiss, the Claire turned back and started to walk away. I've never seen Professor act like this before, he must really love Claire to risk not being a gentleman.

Because Claire was about to disappear…

"Claire! Wait!" The Professor cried out.

* * *

"_What Dimitri, Bill, and I did 10 years ago, broke the laws of nature, and now we must pay," She already accepted that truth._

* * *

I don't understand what they were talking about, it was filled science stuff, but the only thing I know is. that the only person that will pay the biggest price is Claire, because she has to travel back once more through time… Back to where, she was supposed to die… from that explosion, that was caused by our very own Prime Minister!

Claire did stop walking, turned to face the Professor, and started to glow. It must be almost time.

"We had so many…" she looked at her hands and puts them down, "plans for the future. Do you remember, Hershel?" It must have been a lot of plans.

Tears were forming at Claire's eyes, "I-I'll miss you… and our… unwound future…" The Professor and Claire really did have a future like that. But it is such a tragedy that it… it never happened.

It is obvious that Professor was happy when Claire was alive, but if she had never died, then he may have never met me in the first place. I would still be at Mist Haley.

But… Professor would be really happy to be with Claire…

"You CAN'T go!" the professor demanded. It seems he was on the verge of tears. I've never seen him act like that before. I was surprised. "I don't want to say good bye again!" This is the 2nd time he'll lose her. It must be incredibly painful to Professor, "I CAN'T! I WON'T!" This is defiantly the first time I've seen professor act like this. He's like a child saying 'I don't want to' over and over again.

The Professor is not being a gentleman now. But then, the Professor is still human, it is natural for a human to cry over a loss. But the Professor is trying to hold it in.

Despite of all the tragedy… despite of all these happenings, and the fact that she was about to die, Claire smiled, "I know you…" she said to Professor, "and I'll know you'll stay strong…" Will he? "After all… that's what a gentleman does." A gentleman must stay strong at all times. I turn my head down. Being a gentleman is hard work.

* * *

"_Looking upon that scene, I knew that Claire was lost to me forever" The Professor said as he was lowering his head with such a painful expression in his face._

* * *

10 years ago… I never knew the Professor had to face a great tragedy such as that. And I'm just going overseas with my family. I'm only going to be separated with the Professor, but it's not like I was going to die or anything. The Professor is going to lose the woman that he loved so dearly… twice! Will he be able to handle it?

"I must go now, Hershel" She's leaving already? "Thank you for everything…" The professor did a lot for her. Investigating, risked his life, and stopped the madness. Everyone in London must be proud for the Professor. But in the end…

"Goodbye…"

Her last word must have stricken the Professor greatly. I heard footsteps; I looked up and saw Claire walking to the corner of the alley. I ran towards the corner. I didn't know why I did that; I think I was also trying to stop Claire from going. I don't know but when I reached the corner. I saw the glow getting brighter, and then… she disappeared.

"She's gone!" I cried out.

The professor turned back and I heard sobs.

The Professor was crying.

He looked up in the sky as the early snow had begun to fall gently. He then lifted his hat off his head and held it in his arms.

* * *

_"Then maybe it makes sense to take your hat off for the time being" I suggested. After seeing that man that just suddenly moved out of the screen out of fear when he saw the Professor. "You know, to avoid confusion" It is getting pretty awkward to walk around while people are scared of you._

_"Nonsense, Luke." Despite my reasons the Professor objected, "A gentleman can't very well walk around with his head bare, now can he?"Uhhh…._

_I held my hat for a bit and let my hand down. "Um… I guess not…"_

* * *

"_What's the story with that hat of yours, anyway?" Anita asked the Professor after he had just helped her solve a puzzle. She was kind enough to let us be comfortable in her restaurant but warned us about the Professor's hat. "You must be awfully attached to it" That makes sense why the Professor won't take off his hat, "to keep it on knowing what trouble it can cause" That's true, the Family attacked us when their gang leader saw the Professor who at first he thought was his boss. It was scary._

"_You're quite right about that." The Professor agreed, but still… why won't he take it off? It doesn't explain a thing "I daresay this hat is one of my most prized possessions" I see… You mean more important than your life Professor? I'm really getting curious about that hat…_

* * *

Claire gave that hat to you didn't she? I still, even today, don't understand why you never take that hat off… But I guess from what Claire had said, it does make sense.

I didn't know why he did that. But it is common respect for the dead to remove one's hat. Maybe it was because Claire had died… again.

I should take my hat off too. A true gentleman must always pay his respects to the dead.

The snow falls down like feathers in the alley. Then it melts away to the road. The freezing air starts to blow gently as I stood there and let the professor cry all he wants.

Because, after all, that's what a gentleman does.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

I nearly cried at this cutscene. Just writing this also nearly made me cry. It is so tragic…

By the way does anyone get why I titled this chapter "The Last Time Travel? Hope you enjoy this chapter I'll post part 2 soon please read and review! :D


	6. Part 2 The Gentlemen

**Chapter 5 Part 2 - The Gentlemen**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I finally finished this! :D Sorry if it took a long time... and if the characters are OOC and if it sucks...

* * *

I took off my hat after Professor took off his.

I still can't believe all this happened, and I'm leaving the Professor soon…

Celes… I mean Claire told us that a gentleman is supposed to stay strong, no matter what. But… will staying strong mean that you won't shed a tear and keep all this feelings packed up?

Or…

I suddenly heard a thud, I turned my head to see where it came from, and there I saw the Professor on his knees, hugging his hat, and sobbing.

I didn't know what to do. I've never seen the Professor like this before. But if someone finds out…

"Professor!" I rushed towards him, "Professor…"

I could see the tears from his eyes; it's obvious that he's incredibly hurt from this. But… what do I do?

"Professor!" I started trying to look into his eyes, "Don't worry Professor!" Don't worry? What am I saying? "Don't worry… I know that doing this in public isn't what a gentleman should do, but… that… that doesn't matter right now…"

I'm sure what I said must have shocked the Professor. I wanted to be a true gentleman, now I'm saying that being one doesn't matter right now?

"You can cry all you want, professor!" I said. I couldn't believe the words coming out from my mouth, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone, even if they forced me to."

I've seen a few people cry over their loss, and they were a great loss indeed. What am I saying to him then? I mean, I wanted the Prime Minister to pay for his crimes. He did a lot of selfish deeds for his own benefit. He made an innocent child into a criminal, killed 10 people, destroyed a few homes, and broke apart a couple who obviously love each other, that probably wanted to get married too. But…

I looked at Professor again who was still in a lot of pain. Everyone in London must be looking for him so they could congratulate him.

But if he stays in this state… then…

I stood up and said, "I'll be at your apartment, Professor! I'll bring Flora with me, too." Was I trying to be strong for the Professor?

There was no time for that.

I ran out of the alley and moved in a few circles to make sure if someone was watching me I wouldn't be found out where I came from. I didn't want anyone to see the Professor in such a state.

I got out and I saw a lot of people in the streets looking for the Professor. When they saw me, they began swarming me with questions. Asking where the professor was and parts about the incident.

I couldn't tell them. I just can't.

"Luke!" A familiar voice had called my name. "Luke!"

I quickly realized whose voice it was, "Flora!" I yelled out. I tried to get out of the crowd of people. Flora was quite shocked when she saw me with my hat off.

"Luke!" Flora said, "Why is your-"

I interrupted her, "There's no time Flora. We better go." We have to get away from this crowd as soon as possible. I grabbed Flora by her wrist and started to dash out from the crowd. I'll explain to Flora when I bring her get home.

More people tried to stop me again, they wanted answers. "Where is the Professor? How was he able to stop the fortress?" They were too many of them…

I… I… I can't tell…

"I'm sorry!" I apologized loudly at them. All of the sudden, everyone stopped speaking. "I'm sorry everyone!" I apologized again, "I can't tell you where the Professor is or answer any of your questions. Please don't bother us. I beg of you." I couldn't even look at them. I know it is ungentlemanly of what I am doing. But… being a gentleman doesn't matter right now. Besides, what would a gentleman do in this situation?

"Let's go Flora" I dragged her with me as I ran out of the crowd.

I didn't know if they were behind me. I took off without even looking back once.

"Luke! Why are we running?" Flora kept on yelling at me to stop but I didn't listen to her. I continued to run while dragging her until we've reached Professor's apartment building.

I panted as we've reached the destination. Flora continued to yell at me, "Luke! What was that for?" I squeezed her hand and rushed inside the building.

Inside, we were greeted by Rosa, the caretaker, "Luke! Flora! It is nice to see you both safe and sound." She hugged us both with a relieved sigh.

"Luke! Why did you take off your hat?" She was also surprised by this. I guess it is surprising to everyone that I took off my hat. Rosa asked us, "Where's the professor?" I can't tell her either.

"Umm… you see…" I'm trying to make up a lie, "The Professor is busy but he'll be back here soon" I feel really bad about lying to Rosa.

"Well he better be here soon." It seems Rosa believed me. "The weather report said that the snow will be intense tonight." Intense? "The weather these days, they're really unpredictable. Yesterday was sunny, now it's snowing…"

Rosa pointed to a lady who was watching TV, "Emmy here has been waiting for all of you."

"Emmy!" Flora and I were surprised.

Emmy stood up and gave us both a hug, "Luke! Flora! It has been a while; you haven't changed at all though." She chuckled. I would have too but… "What's wrong Luke? And where's the Professor?" I just knew she would ask that. She also noticed my bare head.

"I'm sure the Professor will be back soon." I lied again. In the Professor's state it would be a miracle if he had arrived now.

"Hmm…" Has she found me out? "Is the professor swarmed by the media again? He did save London from being destroyed." I sighed in relief.

"Don't worry Emmy." I lied to her, "I'm sure he'll be back." I forgot about the media… I just hope Professor won't be caught by them. "I'm going to head up now. Come on Flora!" Flora followed me as I climbed the stairs to the Professor's flat.

Inside, I opened the door using the spare key he kept under a puzzle he had placed near the door. I opened the lights and sat on the couch. Hoping all will go well now…

"Luke!"Well… maybe not. Flora was furious at me for dragging her all the way from the street , "You better explain me why did you do that to me, NOW!" She stomped her foot loudly.

I sighed. I may as well tell her. It is ungentlemanly to just drag a lady around without an explanation.

"You see…" I started. I told Flora what had happed at that alley, and how the professor was reacting to all of this, and how the farewell was done. Flora started to cry midway through my story. I guess I was as well, I felt a tear ran down my cheek as I continued telling the tale.

I let out a deep sigh as I had finished telling everything to Flora.

"Poor Professor…" Flora said sobbing, "He didn't deserve for this to happen to him. It was all the Prime Minister's fault!" I agree with her.

"Does that mean he's still crying? Outside, in the snow?" I nodded. I couldn't agree more "Luke! We have to get him now! Didn't Rosa say the snow will be intense today?" I didn't move nor uttered a word "Luke! LUKE!"

"Flora…" I started, "We can't…"

"Why?"

"Because we… we just can't!" Flora was surprised when I raised my voice at her.

"Claire said that a gentleman is supposed to stay strong." It was still clear to me, "But… But…" Tears started to form in my eyes again. I wiped them with my sleeve. "But… I… I don't know how to stay strong…." I just let them flow out of my cheeks. Flora kept listening to me, "I guess the Professor is thinking about that too." It's hard being a gentleman.

* * *

I didn't know what time I fell asleep. But I woke up while Flora and Emmy shaking me.

"Wake up Luke! Wake up!" They kept on shaking me, back and forth.

I groaned, lifting myself off the couch. I saw Emmy, Flora, and Rosa in front of me. "The Professor is back!" Rosa said while turning her head to his room.

"He suddenly appeared knocking at the door" Emmy continued, "He was covered in show and was holding his hat. But when we tried to talk to him, he won't answer us." The Professor did come back, "He was just silent, and continued walking upstairs to his room." Professor…

Then, I noticed a blanket beside me. Did the Professor gave me this?

I stood up and walked towards his room. I opened the door and saw the Professor, lying at his bed, his hat on the floor, and holding a piece of paper. I approached him and saw beside his face, a picture. I was surprised by what I saw.

I smiled. I guess the Professor did stay strong.

I used his blanket to cover him. I walked back towards the door, and closed the lights, "Good night… Professor" I closed the door.

I sighed in relief.

Flora asked me, "How is he?"

I looked her and smiled, "He's fine Flora, and he's just tired so let's not disturb him. Okay?" Flora was happy to hear that news, I guess she understood what I mean by he is fine.

"What just happened?" Emmy asked. Should I tell them? "You've all acted strange today…"

"I agree with Emmy" Rosa had gotten worried. "From what we've both seen in these past few hours, it is obvious something had happened." Should they know what happened after the Professor had saved London from destruction?

I guess there's no use in hiding it, especially to Emmy.

"Well… you see…" I started.

"It all started like this…" I did tell them everything that has happened, from that letter, Future London, the Time Machine, Clive and the others, That huge mobile fortress, and Claire. I kept on talking about it; I didn't even take the time to see their reactions, only when I was done with my side of the story.

* * *

"I… I can't believe it!" Emmy said angrily, "I can't believe our Prime Minister would do such a thing!" I'm usually scared of Emmy when she gets angry, but somehow not this time.

"It is no surprise now that Dimitri person and Clive would go through all of this to get revenge" Rosa said. She's right. "Poor Professor, if that explosion never happened." That's what I thought too… "He would have been living happily with Claire…" That got me thinking…

What if that explosion never did happen? What would happen to me? To all of us here? Would the professor be really happy if that accident never happened?

_

* * *

_

"Everything…"the so-called "Future Layton", Dimitri Allen, changed the tone of his voice. He really is obsessed with Time Travel, "You see, like you, Hershel, I loved Claire." Claire… The Professor never mentioned anyone named Claire. But, Dimitri just implied that the Professor loved her… Just who is she anyway?

"So, you intend to travel back through time and save her?" The Professor asked Dimitri. I don't really understand what was going on in here. I knew, though, this "her" they were talking about was this woman named Claire.

"Surely you wouldn't stop me." From what you did to his good name? Never! "After all, haven't you wished for this yourself?" What? The Professor would never… But then again, if Dimitri is right about the Professor loving this Claire lady...

The Professor got quiet all of the sudden. I didn't understand…

Then he finally spoke, "Nothing can excuse the kidnapping of all of those scientists." He's right! "Not even this Dimitri." Wait… I'm confused. If the Professor loved this Claire lady… then…

* * *

"I guess fate is just really cruel…" I said to them, "… for a number of reasons" If that explosion never happened the Professor would have never met me, or Emmy, or Rosa, or Flora. I'm always happy that I have met him and everyone else. I just never knew that behind all of this was a terrible tragedy 10 years ago…

"Anyway…" Flora seemed to understand what I meant, "We should try and give the Professor some space then…"

Rosa nodded, "Yes… But I am sure the Professor will do his best to smile… for all of our sakes..."

I should do the same… but… I have to leave soon.

"Hey! Luke…" Emmy interrupted my thoughts, "As, the Professor's assistants… we should cheer him up" Normally, Emmy would only include herself. But this time…

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah!" and then I yawned, "But maybe tomorrow… I'm sleepy…"

"Then, I'll go and find an inn then" Emmy turned away and started to walk, "I'll be back tomorrow."She stopped at the door and said to me, "It's amazing that you're staying strong after all of this Luke… But then again, you have to be," Me? I stayed strong? But …from what I just did a few hours ago… Emmy chuckled, "Of course you did… After all, isn't that what a gentleman does?" That surprised me… "You've really grown up Luke. I congratulate you for that." Then, she stepped out of the flat and left.

Rosa added to Emmy's statement, "We'll never know what the future will give us." She's right. I have to leave soon, away from Rosa, Emmy, Flora, and the Professor. I might even miss Don Paolo, wherever he is right now. "But we just have to stay positive, smile, and move on." I know that. I really do. "I'm sure that's what the Professor did after that dreadful accident." I should do the same. "Because, right now, they have all of you here to be with." I finally smiled. I know I was going away, but just hearing that, made me realize that the Professor cares for all of us. No matter the situation or puzzling the case may be.

"I should go then, Luke." Rosa must have noticed my smile, "I'll see you in the morning. I'll make sure to make some of those delicious pancakes you loved." She then left the flat while closing the door behind her.

Flora spoke to me, "Luke… Are you sure the Professor is all right? I mean after what happened and his behaviour when he came inside was…"

"Nothing to worry about Flora" I interrupted her. I sat on the couch, "Remember, that the Professor was holding a piece of paper and next to him was a photo?" Flora nodded. "Well, the photo actually was him and Claire 10 years ago… Looking at that, it tells me that tomorrow… it will all be fine. Just as it is supposed to be." Flora was shocked, but still bore that same worried expression. I stood up and headed to my room, "its late Flora. You should get some sleep. Don't worry, okay." I headed to my room to get some well deserved sleep, from all of this crazy adventure.

The Professor was fine the next day. He was all bright and joyful just like he used to. We knew he was masking that pain he had. No one of us even tried to bring up that topic.

It was nice to see Emmy again, we had a very lengthy conversation on the adventures that we had when she left.

The media, of course were like moths on a lamp, they really wanted to know what happened that day. The Professor, as a gentleman, answered all of their questions. But didn't even mention a word about, you know… that thing…

Inspector Chelmey, who found out what actually happened, even about the Professor's last meeting with Claire, had a really shocked reaction; he spilled his coffee at his pants. He was jumping around trying to settle it down, and then Barton came in dosing him all over with water. The Inspector was furious. I couldn't stop laughing! The Professor joined in with me too.

When I started to pack my stuff, I started to remember the adventures we had this past few years. I felt a tear coming down my eye again. Did the professor cry all of his tears when I left? I was thinking that he had held up his sorrow all of those years ago, and that after seeing Claire and being separated from her again. It must have triggered something. But he didn't want anyone, including me, to see it. I didn't bring that topic to Professor anymore because it might be for the best to let him be happy. But, I think… I may be wrong but… I think he did cried. Cried and cried and cried, all of the feelings inside had probably escaped and took over him.

And I'll know you'll stay strong. After all… that's what a gentleman does.

I'll never know what Claire meant at that day, my guess is that….

That being strong, is to cry and continue to stand up and move on.

Because… That's what a gentleman does.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Thank you for all of your reviews! :D


End file.
